Super Smash World
by One-Trick Man
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers are at it once again in their toughest adventure yet! A diabolical villain has arisen from the dead and only our heroes can save us all! Will they succeed? Find out in this terrifying, hilarious, sexy and exciting fanfiction! Rated M for sexual content, a little bit of swearing and a little bit of gore. Please R&R!


**Chapter 1 - Seductive Sod's Law**

 **#####** _ **-Super Smash World-**_ **#####**

Mario pinned Peach against the wall, passionately kissing her and attempting to rip off her shirt.  
"Hurry up Mario, I want you NOW! Not in 5 hours!" she growled seductively. Mario rolled his eyes and ripped off all of her clothes, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Gazing upon her already-magnificent body, he tugged against the remainder of her attire. When that was ripped off, he kneeled down against her special spot. Both of them now completely nude, Mario leant forward to provide 'Head.'

Just then, an unknown character banged vigorously against the door.  
Mario aggressively roared, "WHAT NOW?! I'M BUSY!" The character hesitated, then responded.  
"Mario, you need to come with us, we have a problem. Code 1079!" he shouted.  
"Why me?" Mario groaned. He quickly gave Peach a kiss on her womanhood and thrust into her once, kissing her on the lips. Then he pulled out of her and ran into the opposite room, quickly getting dressed. Peach sighed and grabbed her 'Princess clothes.'  
 _"It's just not fair! Every time Mario and I try to have a little break, someone interrupts us! I'm getting so tired of this! Maybe I should get Mario to leave the Smash Bros. Even Luigi gets to have fun on the Weekends at least! No, that's not right either, the team would be devastated! He is one of the founding and leading members after all,"_ thought Peach.

As she got changed, Mario dashed back into the room, kissed her once more and then ran out at top speed.

 **#####** _ **-Super Smash World-**_ **#####**

* * *

Mario leapt down the stairs, grinded down the rails and slid down a pole to reach the secret Smash Bros' base.

"What-a do you want-a? What's-a wrong-a? I was-a just about to get-a lucky!" he yelled.  
"Sorry Mario, but we needed you to see this," Ike replied, while Link pointed out a red, flashing spot on his world map.

"Something's wrong in the Mushroom Kingdom," Samus explained. Mario turned around angrily, looking to his sides. In one direction, Luigi, Wario and Bowser were fighting over a juice carton; in the other direction, Peach was running towards him.  
"Hello, what did I miss out on due to my absence?" Peach asked, sounding much more formal than she did during sexual intercourse.  
"Something-a terrible is-a happening in the Mushroom-a Kingdom, Princess," answered Mario.

"Oh no!" she squealed.  
"Don't-a worry, Peach-a, I'll-a sort it out..." he interrupted her, dramatically strolling over to a nearby Coat-Hanger. On top of the hanger was Mario's trademark hat, desperate to be worn. He then put it on his head and positioned it perfectly.  
"TO THE HATMOBILE-A!" Mario screamed, referring to his massive car shaped like his hat.

 **#####** _ **-Super Smash World-**_ **#####**

* * *

All throughout the journey to the Mushroom Kingdom, bumping and moaning sounds drove the cramped members of the Smash Bros. insane. Eventually, they all figured out that it was Link and Zelda in the boot. Mario attempted to ignore these noises by proceeding to ask R.O.B. everything he knew about the next problem for the M.K.

"So-a R.O.B., what exactly is-a wrong with the Mushroom-a Kingdom?" he asked.  
" **SCANNING DATABASES... NO RECENT UPDATE WITH HELPFUL INFORMATION ACQUIRED,** " answered R.O.B. Mario slapped the palm of his right hand against his forehead, with an exasperated expression bursting to appear on his face. To take his mind off the situation at hand, he slowly turned his head to the right, trying to ignore Yoshi's ass in his face. Sonic was blasted through the fields nearby, following him.

"Hey-a Sonic!" Mario called to him.  
"Yo, Mario! Wazzup?" Sonic replied, crossing over the fields.  
"Did-a you hear about the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario asked. Sonic simply nodded in reply.  
"Could-a you run ahead and-a check out the competition?" he added. Sonic sped off ahead and ran right back at Mario in a flash. Still following the Hatmobile, Sonic gave Mario a worried look.

"Uh, Mario?" he murmured. Mario's incredible hearing-range allowed him to understand what Sonic was saying. He immediately sensed that this new 'danger' was definitely a big deal and put on the most grim face he could jester.  
"Yes?" he responded.

"We literally have a MASSIVE problem."

 **#####** _ **-Super Smash World-**_ **#####**

* * *

"What's-a going on-a?" Mario asked a random Toad as he ran to the Hatmobile.  
"PLEASE HELP US! PLEASE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" the Toad screeched, before running off. The entire team looked up to find themselves in the midst of a torn-apart, burnt and completely destroyed Toad Town. They all heard a demonic laugh that seemed awfully familiar to them, specifically to Mario, Luigi and Bowser. Diddy Kong jumped out of the Hatmobile and ran ahead. Then after a minute or so, came running back screaming. Donkey Kong made him calm down and then turned to face Mario. Everyone else did so too.

"You're the boss Mario, this is your call. What do we do?" Pit asked.

"Ah, screw it! I'm going!" Wario blurted out. He turned off the car's engine and started to run ahead, farting rudely during every third step he took.  
"Wario, no!" Mario exclaimed.  
Just as he was about to vanish from site, his jaw dropped. Standing there before him, completely blocking his way... was a giant, dark blue foot, covered in black and white chains. Almost straight away he ran back, right past the Hatmobile, screaming in terror. Mario was the first to get out. But like the others, he did not wish to follow Wario. Instead of cowering in fear, he stared upwards to witness the 'terrifying' sight for himself. However, although Mario was pretty much fearless, this one sight did strike horror and fear into his heart with ease. It was none other than...

"DARK-A BOWSER!"

Sure enough, there Dark Bowser was, standing free and tall directly before Mario and his friends. Sonic was right.

They were definitely in for a dangerous ride.


End file.
